


Are You Okay?

by JenniferDumpedMe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferDumpedMe/pseuds/JenniferDumpedMe
Summary: You and Captain Allen knew you'd meet your soulmates under stressful circumstances, but nothing could have prepared you for this.[Captain Allen x Reader soulmate au - stereotypical "everyone has a tattoo of their soulmate's first words to them that disappears when they meet" kind of thing.][Requested]





	Are You Okay?

Captain Allen's job was always stressful, but this particular situation had far too much riding on it. What should have been a standard bank robbery gone awry had turned into the most nerve-wracking hostage situation he had ever dealt with, as you had said the words tattooed on his wrist.  
  
He always knew that having the words "I don't want to die!" would lead him to meet his soulmate under dire circumstances. He had heard this phrase dozens of times in his line of work, but the tattoo remained, meaning that he hadn't found the one yet. But as soon as he started negotiating with this specific suspect, he had a strange feeling in his gut.  
  
The man was holding you close, his arm wrapped around your neck and a gun aimed at your temple to keep you complacent, shielding him from the cops. They wouldn't take out an innocent civilian, and you wouldn't dare to try to escape from his grasp. Tears streamed down your face as you sobbed uncontrollably, fearing for your life as you muttered prayers to any deity that would listen.  
  
The last thing you were thinking about was your soulmate. The words on your wrist were simply too vague and too common, and you had learned to stop getting your hopes up. "Are you okay?" had been said to you countless times throughout your life, so it didn't exactly mean anything to you when one of the SWAT guys shouted that very question at you.  
  
"I don't want to die!" your panicked voice shouted back as the criminal repositioned the barrel of his gun against your head, harshly digging it into your skin as he told you to keep your mouth shut. You screamed and cried harder, your entire body trembling with fear as the criminal roughly manhandled you. You were so wrapped up with your own terror that you hadn't noticed that your tattoo disappeared.  
  
Captain Allen, however, felt his fade away as soon as the words left your lips. His eyes widened, dread overtaking him as he realized that you were his soulmate. The stakes were much higher now that it was his one and only being held at gunpoint, being threatened with death. He knew this situation wouldn't end well, as bank robberies were rarely successful, but he'd do nearly anything to save you now.  
  
He commanded his team to give into the criminal's demands. His team resisted at first, second-guessing their orders. However, a stern look from Captain Allen convinced them to obey.  
  
Just as he thought he'd be able to resolve this situation peacefully without anyone getting hurt, you did something so stupid that it physically pained him to watch. Your sense of fight or flight had kicked in, and being as you couldn't flee, you fought, unable to take another minute of playing the role of the helpless victim. You were either going to succeed or die; either option seemed okay to you in that moment.  
  
When the assailant's guard was down and his grip around you had loosened, you swung your leg back, the heel of your foot making hard impact with his genitals. He yelped in surprise, dropping you as he instinctually nursed his groin. You started to run away as he called you a "fucking bitch." You were almost free when you heard a gunshot followed by the feeling of warm liquid trickling down your back. You collapsed, suddenly feeling weak as your knees buckled. Shock set in, causing your vision to become blurry before turning black.  
  
Everything had happened so quickly that Captain Allen hadn't realized that he had shot the assailant, fatally wounding him before rushing over to check on you. He instantly applied pressure to your wound, mentally cursing you for trying to get yourself killed before the two of you could actually get to know one another. As he motioned for his team to help out the rest of the hostages, he wept gently. He had waited his whole life to meet you, and now you were fading in and out of consciousness in his arms, your fate uncertain.  
  
He quietly sobbed as the ambulance finally arrived, the medical androids doing their best to stabilize you before transporting you to the hospital. As he looked at the pool of blood left behind, he was positive that you weren't going to make it. He went over the events in his head, regretting every decision he made. If he had shot the suspect right away, you'd still be alive. You'd be terrified, but you'd be breathing on your own rather than being supported by a tube hastily shoved down your throat, pumping air into your lungs on your behalf. He had failed you. He had ruined your only opportunities to find true love, and now you'd die without ever experiencing something so wonderful and pure. He was certain of it.

~~~

  
Captain Allen had visited you every day in the hospital, silently watching your comatose form as your body attempted to heal itself. It had been touch and go for a while, your condition iffy due to the amount of blood you had lost. Thanks to how quickly Captain Allen came to your aid, you were expected to pull through. He was thankful that you were a fighter at heart. It was only a matter of waiting for you to wake up.  
   
No words could describe the relief he felt when he recieved a phone call, stating that you were awake and conscious. He dropped everything and rushed to the hospital, flowers in hand as he nervously approached your room. He had rehearsed what he wanted to say to you for weeks, but as soon as he saw you, his mind went blank. He wasn't expecting you to look so... cheery?  
  
You were sitting up and attempting to eat some actual food. Surprisingly, you felt fine. There was an immense pain in your torso that burned whenever you moved a certain way and every breath left you in agony, but other than that, you felt perfectly fine. You were a little terrified of banks now, but you were still alive, and that was all that truly mattered to you.  
  
Your eyes lit up when you saw a handsome man carrying flowers for you, stopped by your door with a puzzled look. You recognized him from the bank, even though he wasn't wearing his heavily padded SWAT uniform. You also recognized him as the man you saved your life; he was the angel who had slowed your bleeding down. The nurses had told you about this attractive man who visited you every day, waiting for you to wake up.  
  
"You're my soulmate, right?" you asked, a small smile forming on your lips.  
  
He nodded slowly, entering the room as his own smile crept up on him. "I am."  
  
The two of you exchanged names, feeling comforted by each other's presence. The circumstances that had brought you together were far from ideal, but it was worth this new feeling of being at peace, and of feeling whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Chocolate_Tim_Tam175811 (thank you)!
> 
> In case it's not obvious, I've never written a soulmate au or anything about Captain Allen, but there's a first time for everything, right?


End file.
